Sonic 2w Rainbow Dash
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: What Sonic 2 would be like with Rainbow Dash.
1. Sonic and Tails

**This is comepletely seprate from my Sonic and Rainbow Dash series fanfictions. Anyway, enjoy it!**

* * *

We begin high above the planet Mobius, a plane is flying above the ocean. It is a bi-plane with its pilot, Tails the fox, whom has two tails. The passanger, who was on the wings of the bi-plane, was Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest in Mobius. He looks down at Tails. "How are we with fuel Tails?" Sonic asks. Tails looks at the fuel gauage on the plane, and it's almost empty. "We're low on fuel." Tails says. "Well, find a place to land." Sonic tells Tails. Tails looks around, then he finds a place to land at a grassy field. "Hold on!" Tails exclaims. Tails aims the plane toward the field at super fast speeds. Sonic holds on for his life, thankfully, he doesn't fall off, and Tails lands the plane. The duo jump off the plane, and onto a grassy field. "Aaaah, finally relaxation." Sonic says, calmly. Unfortunately, Sonic says it a bit to early. When Sonic goes to relax on a nearby palm tree, an electric bubble. "What?!" Sonic gasps. That's when a evil laugh comes from the sky, followed by a voice. "Looks like I've got you, Sonic!" The voice exclaims. Then, from the air in a small egg shaped ship, comes a man. "Robotnik!" Sonic exclaims. Robotnik smiles at Sonic. "Yes! I am finally going to collect the Chaos Emeralds from you!" Robotnik yells. Then, Robotnik presses a button in the egg shaped ship, called the Egg Mobile, and the ship magnetically gets the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic. "I'll be seeing you!" Robotnik smirks. Robotnik turns the ship around, that's when Tails spin jumps at the ship, knocking it off balance. The sudden hit causes the Egg Mobile to lose control. The ship goes haywire, making the Chaos Emeralds react and disappear in a flash of blinding light. Along with the emeralds disappearing, Sonic also gets free of the bubble.

"Ha! Your plan is ruined, Robuttnik!" Sonic smiles. Robotnik looks at Sonic. "No matter, I still have the Death Egg!" Robotnik exclaims. Before Sonic could send Robotnik packing. he presses a button in his Egg Mobile, and teleports away. Sonic looks at Tails. "We need to find the emeralds, and stop Robotnik!" Sonic exclaims. "Alright, but let me get some stuff from the Tornado. (The bi-plane)." Tails says. Sonic nods his head, then races to stop Robotnik.

MEANWHILE...

We begin in another universe, a world full of ponies. There is one in paticullar that's is as fast as Sonic. She is a pegasus named Rainbow Dash. She is flying around the sky. "Man there's no more excitement here..." RD thinks. That's when, a white light consumes her. "WHAT THE BUCK!" RD yells. The light teleports her to the same place the Chaos Emeralds disappeared. As she lands on the ground, a small crater appears around her. "Where am I?" RD asks aloud. That's when, she hears footsteps. "Ah, another pony." RD thinks. As she gets up, she doesn't see another pony, but instead, she sees Tails. "What the heck?" RD thinks. Tails looks in the crater, and sees the pegasus. "Huh? A rainbow maned pegasus?" Tails thinks. Tails, using his two tails, flies down into the crater, and goes near Rainbow Dash. "Hello there..." Tails asks. "AAAAH! IT TALKED!" RD yells. "AGH! IT TALKED!" Tails yells.

Tails and Rainbow Dash slowly back away from each other, and finally after a few minutes, talk with each other. "I must be in another dimension. I never heard of Mobius before." RD says. "And I never heard of Equestria." Tails says. "So, how did I get here?" RD asks. After a few seconds,Tails realizes an answer. "It might of been the Chaos Emeralds." Tails says. "Chaos what now?" RD asks. "I'll explain later, but right now, I need to catch up with my fast friend." Tails says. Rainbow Dash smiles at Tails mentioning fast. "Exactally, how fast is he?" RD asks. "He can break the sound barrier in 60 seconds or less." Tails explains. That's when suddenly, Rainbow Dash grabs Tails, and places him on her back. "Hold on." RD smirks. Rainbow Dash unfolds her wings, goes 5 to 6 feet in the air, and speeds off, almos as fast as Sonic.


	2. Meeting Rainbow Dash

Meanwhile with Sonic, he is wating for Tails at a nearby palm tree. "Where is he?..." Sonic thinks. After being fed up with wating, Sonic decides to go get Tails himself. Sonic speeds off into the opposite direction, and toward the Tornado. Unknown to him, Rainbow Dash is heading towards him, and after a few seconds of running, Sonic and Rainbow Dash collide with each other, sending themselves back a couple of feet. Both of them crash into palm trees, and after a few seconds, get back on their feet. Sonic sees Rainbow Dash, and Tails. "Ummm... Tails? What's with the pet?" Sonic asks. "I am noponys pet!" RD exclaims. "WHAT! IT TALKS!" Sonic yells. "Sonic, calm down. She won't hurt us." Tails reassures Sonic. "Welllll..." RD whispers. Tails gives Rainbow Dash a stern look. "Hey! I'm kidding!" RD jokes. After a few minutes, Sonic and Rainbow Dash finally introduce themselves. "Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. So let me get this straight, you come from a world where ponies rule?" Sonic asks. "Yea, but I wasn't expecting to be thrown in a world where other animals rule." RD says.

Sonic facepalms himself. "So, is there anyone bad in your world?" Sonic asks. "There is. He is Discord." RD says. (I don't really know how to describe Discord, if you do, please say it in the reviews.) "Hmph, he must be tough." Sonic says. "Oh, he is. But enough about that, I need to tell you how I got here." RD says. Rainbow Dash explains the white light she saw back in Equestria. "It must've been the same light from the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic says. "Oh yea, what are the Chaos Emeralds?" RD asks. "They are gemstones, filled with immense power. There are seven of them, and if a user collects all of them, they can have a temporary super state, which makes anyone invincible." Sonic explains. At Sonic explaining this, Rainbow Dash gets amazed. "Wow... So there's someone trying to steal them?" RD asks. Sonic nods his head. "His name is Robotnik. I don't know how he found a way to Mobius, but I do know he is going down." Sonic smiles. Before Rainbow Dash can asks Sonic anymore questions, Tails interrupts her. "Um, sorry for interruptting, but we still have a mad genius ready to release a war ship over Mobius..." Tails says.

"Oh, sorry about that Tails." Sonic apoligizes. Sonic starts to turn, that's when Sonic spots a bee like robot behind Rainbow Dash. "NOT A CHANCE BUZZ BOMBER!" Sonic yells. Sonic jumps up above Rainbow Dash, and kicks the Buzz Bomber towards a palm tree. The robot explodes when it comes in contact with the tree. "What was that?" RD asks. "That was a machine created by Robotnik to try and kill me." Sonic explains. "Hmph, this'll be fun." RD thinks. Then, Sonic comes up with an idea. "Hey, you wanna race?" Sonic asks. Rainbow Dash smiles, and blushes a bit, when Sonic asks the question. "You'll eat my dust." RD smiles. Then, Sonic and Rainbow Dash speed through the grassy field.


	3. The Egg Drill

We begin with the two blurs, as they speed through the rest of the field, with Tails close behind. They stop in a place surrounded by trees. "Wow, you are fast." Sonic says. "Not to bad yourself Sonic." RD says. But when Rainbow Dash said Sonic's name, her heart almost beat twice as fast. Why was this happening to her? Well, the answer is obvious, but I won't say until later. Tails stops in front of the two. "Looks like you found your equal Sonic." Tails says. "W-WHAT N-N-NO!" Sonic yells, stammering a bit. Before Tails can ask Sonic about the stammering, an evil laughter comes from behind the heroes. "Robotnik!" Sonic exclaims. Then, a small drill tank appeears in front of the heroes. Inside the cockpit of the tank, is non-other than Robotnik.

"That's Robotnik? This'll be easy!" RD exclaims. Rainbow Dash speeds toward the tank, only to be hit by a hidden mini gun near the cockpit. The shots hit Rainbow Dash, causing her to crash into a tree. "Hmph, that takes care of that pony... Now for you, Sonic." Robotnik says outloud. Robotnik turns towards where Sonic and Tails were standing, and sees they have disappeared. "What!" Robotnik exclaims. Then, out of nowhere, Sonic rushes for the drill tank, and jumps at it. Sonic punches the mini gun on the cockpit, causing it to fall off the tank. "Not so tough now are ya?" Sonic asks cockly. "Why you little..." Robotnik whispers. Robotnik presses a button buttonin the drill tank, causing missles to come from the drill bit and chase Sonic.

"Woah!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic jumps on one of the missles, which causes the other missles aim for it. Then, Sonic manuvers the missle he's on to the other missles, which explode on contact. Thankfully, Sonic jumps off before the collison. Sonic lands on the ground, and touches his nose. "Any more tricks Robuttnik?" Sonic jokes. "Heh,heh,heh. You're in the perfect position for the drill missle!" Robotnik exclaims. Robotnik starts to prepare the drill missle, when he hears his name. "Robotnik..." The voice says calmly. Robotnik turns the drill tank toward the voice, and sees Tails has freed Rainbow Dash from the tree. "No one calls me a pony. I am a pegasus." RD whispers. Then, Rainbow Dash flies straight through the drill tank, and cut it in half. The two pieces fall, and explode. But before that happens, Robotnik manages to escape. "See you later fools!" Robotnik exclaims. After Robotnik manages to successfully escape, the heroes chase after him to this energy plant.

* * *

**I won't be able to update to much now. I have school next week, so yeah, see ya next weekend. Or this weekend.**


	4. Chemical Plant and Special Stage 1

We begin at the power plant the three heroes have entered. It is the Chemical Plant zone. "Ugh, what's with the smell?" RD asks, disgusted. Sonic looks around, and sees blue chemical water all around them. "It must be the water." Sonic says. Sonic is trying to talk confidentally, but we all know he's around his only fear: water. "Don't you think we should be going?" Sonic asks nervously. Rainbow Dash and Tails nod their heads. But when they start walkng, Rainbow Dash walks near Tails. "He's afraid of water?" RD whispers. "Oh big time." Tails whispers back. Rainbow Dash chuckles a bit, and Sonic overhears the chuckle. "What are you laughing about?" Sonic asks, looking. "Nothing." Tails says. Sonic turns around, only to hear Rainbow Dash call Sonic a water baby. Sonic turns back around, now annoyed. "TAILS! YOU TOLD HER MY FEAR!?" Sonic yells. "Oops..." Tails whispers. Then, to chase Tails around the Chemical Plant zone

ONE ANNOYING CHASE LATER...

After chasing Tails, and nearly falling in the chemicals, Sonic and Tails finally rejoin Rainbow Dash, who is staring a star post. "What's this?" RD asks. "That is a star post, which can be used to enter a special stage." Sonic explains. "What is a special stage?" RD asks. "It is a challenge of some sort. The one I went in had anti-gravity properties." Sonic explains. Sonic touches the star post, and these stars appear above it. Then Sonic grabs Tails and Rainbow Dash, which makes Rainbow Dash blush a bit, and Sonic jumps into the stars with the other two. The group land in the special stage, and it is half pipe. "Well, looks like a new challenge for me." Sonic thinks. Before Sonic races off to complete the special stage, Tails stops him. "What is it Tails?" Sonic asks impatiently. "Sonic, you need to learn the rules of the stage." Tails explains. Sonic crosses his arms. "Fine! What are the rules?" Sonic complains. "First, you need to collect 50 rings. Then you need to get to the end of the stage without being hit by spike balls." Tails explains. Sonic touches his nose. "Seems easy enough"." Sonic says. Sonic races through the special stage, collecting every ring he could. Rainbow Dash and Tails were helping to, but Tails kept running into spike balls. Thankfully in the end, the heroes still collected the first Chaos Emerald. It was the green one.

The heroes exited the special stage, a little bit tired from the stage. "You wanna rest for now?" Sonic asks, tired for once. "Sure." RD says. "Why not. It will be a break from the emerald collection." Tails says. The group sits down on the cold metallic floor of Chemical Plant zone. As Sonic sits down, he notices a marking on Rainbow Dash's flank. "Hey, what's that?" Sonic asks, pointing at the mark. Rainbow Dash looks at where Sonic pointed. "Oh, that's my cutie mark. These appear when a pony discovers their special talent." RD explains. "And your talent is speed." Sonic says. Rainbow Dash nods her head. "Well, I am gonna sleep. Night." Sonic says. Sonic lays down and closes his eyes. Then, unknown to Sonic, Rainbow Dash hugs Sonic close to herself and she goes to sleep.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Anyway, a small piece of info. Another writer called solid poison gave me the insperation for this fan fiction. Go check the guy out. Also, I will noy be doing special stages for all the emeralds. Some will be in poesstion of a boss fight. Anyway, see ya next chapter.**


	5. The Chemical Plant Bossfight

Early the next morning, Sonic wakes up, to see Rainbow Dash is still hugging him. He shakes Rainbow Dash so she wakes up. Rainbow Dash does, and sees Sonic notices she hugged him last night. "Oops?" RD says embarrassed. She lets go of Sonic, just as Tails heads toward the group. "So are you guys ready?" Tails asks. Sonic and Rainbow Dash get off the metallic floor, relived that Tails didn't see the hug. "Yep, lets go kick the egg." Sonic jokes. The heroes run off, unaware if what Robotnik was gonna throw at them next. A few minutes of running later, Sonic actually accidentally runs above a grabber, which grabs him. "GAH! HELP!" Sonic yells. Tails turns around, and heads toward the grabber bot, and open the arms by force. No such luck. Rainbow Dash goes above the grabber bot, and cuts the string supporting it.

The robot falls, hurting Sonic in the process, since Sonic was under the bot. Sonic gets up, and brushes himself off. He has a few cuts from the fall though. "Sonic, you okay?" RD asks worriedly. Sonic smiles a bit. "No need to worry. Look." Sonic says. Sonic grabs a nearby ring, which heals up the cuts slightly. "See, no biggie." Sonic says, smiling. Sonic hands Rainbow Dash a nearby ring, and she grabs it. The ring dissolves in her hoof, and she feels more powerful. "Wow, those rings are useful." RD says. Then, the group continues to walk until,they come this pipe flooring. Then suddenly, both the exit, and the way the heroes came, get blocked off by an electric current. "What!?" Sonic and Tails think.

The heroes look ahead of themselves, to see Robotnik in a machine of his. "Looks like your cornered Sonic." Robotnik smirks evilly. "Pffft! We'll beat you easily like last time." RD mocks. Robotnik smiles a bit. "Oh I don't think so." Robotnik says. Then, Robotnik shows the source of the machine's energy, a Chaos Emerald. The cyan blue one to be exact. "You won't win, we have an emerald to, Robuttnik." Sonic smiles. Sonic grabs his Chaos Emerald, and absorbs the energy of it. As Sonic does this, some of the energy actually goes into Rainbow Dash. "Woah." RD whispers as she feels the energy rush through her. Robotnik looks at the heroes, annoyed like usual. "Hmph, you'll still die!" Robotnik exclaims. A small pipe appears below the Egg Mobile, which Robotnik is in, and goes into the chemical water. The pipe starts to suck up the water, but before it can finish, Sonic speeds right through it, cutting the pipe in half.

Sonic goes back toward the others. "You wanna help finish him?" Sonic asks, looking at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash nods her head. Then, the two speedsters destroy the containment for the Chaos Emerald, causing the machine to explode. Robotnik escapes the explosion, but the speedsters won't so lucky. The explosion throws them toward a wall, Rainbow Dash landing on Sonic in a VERY awkward position. "Ummmmm... Can you get off me?" Sonic asks, blushing a bit. "Oh, sorry!" RD exclaims. Rainbow Dash gets off Sonic, and the heroes head to where the Chaos Emerald landed. (Yes, the cyan one) Sonic picks up the Chaos Emerald, and unaware to where to put them, he places them in Rainbow Dash's mane. Tails heads toward the two. "Two emeralds down, five to go." Tails says. Then, the heroes head for the next zone to find the next Chaos Emerald.


	6. The truth

The group finally makes it to the Aquatic Ruin zone. Sonic is walking backwards, when he falls into a puddle of water. "GAH! HELP, I CAN'T SWIM!" Sonic yells. Sonic starts waving his arms around like crazy, when he notices he's only in a puddle. "A puddle... How embarrassing..." Tails whispers. Sonic stops spazzing out, and gets away from the puddle. "Ummmmm... NOBODY SAW THAT!" Sonic yells, embarrassed. Rainbow Dash snickers a bit at Sonic. "Nice one, blue blur." RD jokes, blushing a bit. Sonic looks at Rainbow Dash forcefully. "What!? It was funny!" RD exclaims. Sonic turns away from Rainbow Dash, and continues onward into Aquatic Ruin zone. Rainbow Dash looks downward, sad that she made Sonic mad. Tails looks at Rainbow Dash, and notices she is sad. Tails goes over to her. "What's wrong?" Tails asks. Rainbow Dash looks at Tails. "Ummmm... Can you keep a secret Tails?" RD asks. Tails nods his head, and Rainbow Dash goes near Tails' ear. "I like Sonic." RD whispers. Tails' eyes widen a bit as he hears this. "But, but, but, how?!" Tails exclaims.

Rainbow Dash just shrugs, embarrassed. "I don't know. I mean, he's the only one I know who shares my love of speed." RD admits. "Wow, looks like Sonic had found his double." Tails admits. Rainbow Dash looks at Tails with puppy eyes. "Please don't tell Sonic..." RD says. "Alright, but please don't EVER do those puppy eyes, AGAIN." Tails says forcefully. Rainbow Dash stops the puppy eyes, and smiles at Tails. "Thanks dude, you are a life saver." RD tells Tails. Tails and Rainbow Dash hurry up and catch up with Sonic, bit unknown to them, a certain evil scientist was watching their conversation from behind a pillar. "In love with Sonic? Oh, this'll be useful." Robotnik smiles. Robotnik sneaks off to another Egg Mobile he has in Aquatic Ruin zone.

We rejoin with the group, and Sonic is walking backwards, again. "So, what were you to talking about?" Sonic asks. Tails and Rainbow Dash look at Sonic. "Oh, nothing at all." Tails says. Sonic just smiles. "I know you're lying. C- GAH!" Sonic yells as he trips over something. Sonic falls on his back onto the grass below his feet. "You okay!?" RD asks worriedly. Sonic gets up, a bit slowly though. "I am okay. Now, what tripped me..." Sonic says. Sonic looks at where is foot tripped, and sees the yellow Chaos Emerald, buried under the ground. "Man, that's lucky." Sonic says, chuckling a bit. Sonic grabs the Chaos Emerald, and places it in Rainbow Dash's mane like he did the other three emeralds. "3 down, 4 to go." Tails says. "Why thank you, Captain Obvious." RD says cockly. Sonic and Tails look up at the sky, and see the sun is about to set. "Well, we better get some shuteye. Good night guys." Sonic says. Sonic lays down in the grass, and Rainbow Dash lays near him. "You know, I noticed you hugged me the other night at Chemical Plant. Why did you?" Sonic asks. Rainbow Dash blushes a bit. "No reason..." RD says nervously. Sonic just sighs. "You know I'll get the truth sooner or later." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Sonic closes his eyes. "(Yawn) Well good night." Sonic yawns. Sonic closes his eyes, and goes to sleep.


	7. Almost revealed the secret

The next day, Sonic gets up and starts walking around tiredly. He bumps into the laying down Rainbow Dash, and falls over. "WOAH!" Sonic yells as he falls over. Sonic falls on Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow Dash wakes up, surprised. She looks at Sonic. "Can you get off me?" RD asks calmly. Sonic gets up, and brushes himself off. "Sorry Da-" Sonic begins. "Do not call me Dashie please." RD says, trying to hold back some anger of Sonic almost calling her Dashie. "I was gonna say Dash, but alright, I won't call you Dashie." Sonic says. Sonic heads over to Tails, and wakes him up. Tails gets up, and looks at Sonic. "Morning Sonic." Tails says. "Hey buddy. Now, lets go." Sonic tells the other two. Sonic runs off, and straight into a star post. He collides with it, and falls onto the ground. "Ow!" Sonic squeaks. Sonic gets up, and activates the star post. "Come on Rainbow Dash." Sonic says. Rainbow Dash joins Sonic, and they jump into the special stage. After a few minutes, Sonic and Rainbow Dash exit the special stage, and see Tails holding a pair of sunglasses. "So Sonic, (puts on sunglasses) you finally taste the rainbow?" Tails asks cockily. "What?" Sonic asks.

Rainbow Dash goes over to Tails angrily. "Unless you want a hoof print in your face, be quiet!" RD whispers threateningly. Tails nods his head nervously. The group continues through Aquatic Ruin zone, Rainbow Dash now carrying the navy blue Chaos Emerald that the speedster got in the special stage. They continue along, until they get trapped by two pillars. "What the!?" Sonic exclaims. Sonic and Tails look up, and see Robotnik, in his Egg Mobile, now with a hammer attached into the Egg Mobile. "Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! Looks like. I've got you trapped Sonic!" Robotnik exclaims. Robotnik looks down at our heroes, and only sees Sonic and Tails. "Ummmm... Where's your pony friend?" Robotnik asks. Then, something taps Robotnik's shoulder. Robotnik looks behind himself, only to see Rainbow Dash flying near his Egg Mobile. "And you can fly... SON OF A!" Robotnik yells.

Then Rainbow Dash kicks the Egg Mobile, and sends it flying towards one of the pillars that trapped Sonic and Tails. The Egg Mobile collides with the pillar, and somehow, the pillar that is the way to the exit collapses onto the ground. Rainbow Dash lands near Sonic and Tails. "Lets go." RD says confidently. Finally, the heroes run off to a city of lights, which is called Casino Night zone.


	8. Meeting Twilight

That night, the group finally makes it to Casino Night zone. It is full of fantastic lights and sounds. "Woah, this is an awesome place." RD says, her mouth ajar. "Yeah, it is pretty cool." Sonic says, smirking a bit. Then, Sonic sees a robot behind Rainbow Dash. Sonic charges toward the robot, not seeing the shield the robot is carrying, and the shield bounces him back a few feet. Sonic loses his footing for a bit, but he manages to stay on the ground. "Looks like Robotnik finally got more advanced." Tails mutters. "Yeah, but he's still pretty dumb." RD says, jokingly. Then, in another attempt to destroy the robot, Sonic sneaks up behind it. Sonic then kicks the robot to a nearby streetlight, where it explodes on contact with the pole of the light. "Yeah! I guess Robuttnik can't have full proof bots." Sonic smiles, touching his nose. Rainbow Dash goes up to Sonic. "Man! You are 20% cooler Sonic!" RD exclaims. Sonic does his signature thumb up. "Thanks, you to, Das-" Sonic begins. "What did I say about callin me Dashie?" RD warns.

Sonic shrugs a bit. "Don't do it... Anyway, why do you not like bein called that?" Sonic asks. Rainbow Dash stays silent. "Don't worry, I won't laugh." Sonic reassures Rainbow Dash. "Really?" RD asks happily. "Really." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Before Rainbow Dash can tell Sonic why she doesn't want him to call her Dashie, a bright light appears next to them. "What the?" Sonic thinks. The light expands, and a location can clearly be seen. It is a library. The person, or should I say pony, standing near the edge of the light, is a purple unicorn, with a dark purple star at her flank. It also has a horn on its head. "Hello? Can anypony hear me?" The pony asks. "Twilight? Is that you?" RD asks curiously. The pony, known as Twilight Sparkle, looks at Rainbow Dash. "Oh thank Celestia! Your safe!" Twilight exclaims. Rainbow Dash smiles a bit. "I wouldn't be, if it weren't for this cool guy right here." RD says, smiling and pointing at Sonic. Twilight looks at Sonic. "Who are you?" Twilight asks. Sonic points at himself. "The name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic says, smiling. Twilight looks behind Sonic, and sees Tails staring at her. "Who is that fox behind you?" Twilight asks, pointing at Tails.

Sonic looks behind himself, and sees the still staring Tails. "Oh, that is my best buddy, Tails." Sonic explains. Sonic goes over to Tails, and shakes Tails out of the stare. Then, the three heroes look back at Twilight. "How are you talking with us? Arn't we in different dimensions?" RD asks. "Oh, I just used a simple communication spell." Twilight explains. Rainbow Dash face hooves herself. "I forgot, you are a unicorn..." RD says embarrassed. "Anyway, I am gonna come down there in the morning to pick up Rainbow Dash." Twilight tells them. At this, Rainbow Dash gets suprised. "WHAT! NO! I WANNA HELP THESE GUYS!" RD yells. Twilight shakes her head. "Sorry Rainbow Dash, but you have to come back." Twilight tells her. Tears start to form in Rainbow Dash's eyes. "WHAT IF THE GUY ATTACKING THIS PLACE CAME TO EQUESTRIA!? HUH!? WE NEED TO STOP HIM!" RD cries. Twilight thinks for a moment, then answers Rainbow Dash. "Fine, you get to help Sonic, but I am coming to help tomorrow, okay?" Twilight asks. "Yea! Okay! See ya tomorrow Twi!" RD exclaims. Twilight closes her communication spell, leaving the heroes by themselves. "Looks like we gotta be ready for some extra help." Tails says, happily. Sonic looks at Rainbow Dash, who's wiping the tears from her face. "You okay?" Sonic asks worriedly. Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic. "I am fine, Sonic. Come on, lets go to sleep." RD says, smiling weakly. Sonic nods his head, and the three heroes lie on the ground, and go to sleep.

* * *

**Another chapter using an idea from the fan fictioner, solid poison, another person on this site. Anyway, next time, Twilight Sparkle will be joining the group. How will the group turn out with another member? Find out soon!**


	9. Casino Night boss

The next morning, the heroes are still asleep, when suddenly, a green light appears above Tails. The light expands, until finally, it forms into Twilight Sparkle. She looks down. "Forgot I don't have wings." Twilight whispers. Then Twilight falls about 10 feet, and lands onto Tails' tails. "GAH!" Tails yells, waking up. Twilight looks on what she landed on, and bites her lip. "Sorry..." Twilight tells Tails. That is when, Sonic and Rainbow Dash go up to Twilight, awakened by Tails screaming. "Hey Twilight." RD says, still sleepy. "Morning Rainbow Dash." Twilight says. "Well, this would be a good morning, IF YOU CAN GET OFF MY TAILS!" Tails yells at Twilight. "Oops, sorry again." Twilight apologizes. Twilight steps off Tails and looks at the two speedsters. "So, Mister Sonic." Twilight says. "No, call me Sonic please." Sonic tells Twilight. "Okay, so Sonic, how did Rainbow Dash end up in your world anyway?" Twilight asks. Sonic show Twilight one of the Chaos Emeralds. "This is how. This gem contains much power. Power, that in the wrong hands, could doom us all." Sonic explains.

Twilight nods her head. "So that's why you wanted to help, Dash." Twilight says. "Yeah, heh,heh,heh, that's why." Rainbow Dash says nervously. Twilight turns her attention back to Sonic. "So, how many are there?" Twilight asks. "There are 7 Chaos Emeralds." Sonic tells Twilight. "What happens if a person collects all of them?" Twilight asks. (ONE EXPLANATION LATER. If you wanna view what Sonic explained, please read either chapter 2 or 3 of this story.) "Oh, so we better stop this guy then." Twilight says. Sonic nods his head, then the heroes head deeper into Casino Night. A few minutes later, they reach this oval shaped chamber in the Casino Night zone. The heroes enter it, and suddenly, the exit and entrance are blocked by a sliding wall. Sonic looks above himself, and see Robotnik, in a weird contraption. It has two claw, which are making electricity, under it. Above the electricity, is a weird hole. The machine itself is shaped like some sort of round table. "Looks like I got you, right where I want you, Sonic the Hedgehog." Robotnik says evilly. He looks down at the heroes, and sees the new addition to their team. "HOW MANY MORE PONIES ARE GONNA COME! I MEAN, COME ON ALREADY!" Robotnik yells.

"Oh, this should be easy." Sonic says, smiling. Sonic runs up one of the walls, and spin jumps onto Robotnik's robot, causing it to spark a little bit. "Oh that's it, you nasty little pincushion!" Robotnik exclaims. Robotnik presses a button in his robot, which causes the claws to open, and spike ball bombs to fall out of the hole under it. It seems like they're gonna hit the heroes, but the bombs just float there, in midair. A purple aura surrounds the bombs, and Sonic looks at Twilight. Her horn is emanating the same purple aura. "Oh no..." Robotnik whispers. Then Twilight sends the bombs back at the machine, destroying it in the process, but Robotnik manages to escape just in time. "Darn it!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic is about to chase after Robotnik, since the walls opened, when this silver capsule appears in front of him. "Hmph, haven't seen this in a while." Sonic whispers. Sonic jumps on the capsule, and presses the yellow button on top of it. The capsule opens up, and releases furry little animals. "Now, lets go." Sonic tells the others. Sonic jumps off the capsule, and the heroes follow Sonic to somewhere high in the hills.


	10. Another Chaos Emerald

The heroes finally make it to the next zone, Hill Top zone. It is high up in the sky. "Wow, this is a cool place." Sonic says, walking backwards. Twilight nods her head. "It is nice, but I think it's a bad idea for you to be walking backwards Sonic." Twilight tells Sonic. Sonic just scoffs. "Come on, what's the worst that can happen?" Sonic asks cockily. Sonic spoke to soon, because after he said that, Sonic nearly falls into a hole. "WOAH!" Sonic yells, trying to keep his footing. Sonic manages not to fall into the hole, and he inspects it. The hole is filled with lava. "That would've burnt, big time." Sonic says, relived. Rainbow Dash is also relived, that the person she slightly fell in love with, ain't dead. "At least your okay Sonic." RD says. Sonic nods his head, and jumps over the lava pit. Sonic and the others continue to walk, when something trips him AGAIN. "Okay, it better be an emerald.." Sonic says, annoyed that he fell over. Sonic gets up, and sees the silver Chaos Emerald buried in the ground.

Sonic reaches to pick it up, when Twilight stops him. "Don't touch it." Twilight warns. "Psst! I touched these things hundreds of times, nothing's gonna happen." Sonic reassures Twilight. Sonic grabs the Chaos Emerald, unaware that it has been super heated by the lava underground. Sonic grabs it, then his hand burns, and he drops the Chaos Emerald. "I told you." Twilight says to Sonic. Twilight uses her magic, and picks up the Chaos Emerald. That was worse than Sonic picking it up, because when Twilight used her magic on it, the emerald's shine got brighter. Then, the power in it increased, ready to release a blast of pure positive Chaos energy. Sonic sees this, and tackles Twilight before the blast happens. The blast hits Sonic, but leaves him unharmed. "Sonic, are you okay?!" RD asks worriedly. Sonic gets off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to protect Twilight here (points at Twilight, who's still on the ground.) from being affected by Chaos energy." Sonic explains. "How come you weren't hurt?" Twilight asks, getting off the ground. Sonic smiles a bit, and his emerald green eyes flash red for a few seconds. "Easy, I can control the energy of these things." Sonic explains, his eyes now flashing back to their original color. Twilight thinks for a moment, then says something. "Maybe Rainbow Dash can control this power as well. After all, she is your dimensional counterpart Sonic." Twilight tells Sonic. "Dimensional counterpart? What's that?" The two speedsters ask. Tails goes near Twilight. "Basically, another version of someone." Tails explains. "Ah, nice. Well, the only way to test out if you're right Twi, is to collect all 7 emeralds." RD says. Tails and Twilight nod their heads. "Lets get going then." Sonic says. Finally, all the heroes start to go farther into Hill Top zone.


	11. The lava sub

That evening, the heroes reach the end of Hill Top zone. All they have to do now, is cross some platforms that are above lava, and that is it. "Heh, Robotnik should've attacked us by now." Sonic says, reaching the platforms. "Maybe he gave up." RD suggests. Sonic gets on the platform in the middle of the lava, and shakes his head. "No, he doesn't give up that easy, Rainbow Dash." Sonic explains. Rainbow Dash jumps on the same platform Sonic is on, and suddenly, the exit platforms to the lava are blocked off by an electric shield. "What the!" Twilight exclaims, almost walking straight into the force field. Then, there is an evil laugh. "Robotnik! Where are you!?" Sonic yells. Robotnik comes in a submarine from inside the lava. "How do like my lava sub, Sonic? Now, prepare to die!" Robotnik exclaims. A small flamethrower comes from the top of the cockpit, and it tries to shoot at Sonic and Rainbow Dash, but they simply jump to another platform.

"Is that all you got, Baldy?" RD asks cockily. "Grrrr... Initiate fire grenades!" Robotnik tells the machine. The sides of the machine, that aren't in the lava, open up, and start shooting grenades. The grenades head for Sonic, but he simply kicks them back at the submarine. The grenades explode on the sub, causing some damage to the hull. "Why you!" Robotnik exclaims. Robotnik starts pressing the buttons in his machine rapidly, sending many grenades at the two speedsters. "Uh oh!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic jumps away from his platform as the grenades hit it. The grenades explode, destroying the platform. Sonic lands on the last platform which Rainbow Dash is also on. "Any last words?" Robotnik says threateningly. Sonic jumps off the platform, and aims for Robotnik. "WE'LL NEVER GIVE UP!" Sonic yells. Sonic attack the submarine with his spin jump, which felt like it was homing into the sub.

The submarine starts to spark a bit. "If this keeps up, the submarine will be destroyed. I have to retreat." Robotnik thinks. Robotnik deactivates the two electric force fields around the heroes. "I'll let you live for now Sonic." Robotnik tells the heroes. Then, Robotnik's submarine sinks down into the lava. "You better escape!" RD yells down to the lava. Sonic goes over to Rainbow Dash and touches her back. "He's gone. Lets go Rainbow." Sonic tells her. Rainbow Dash sighs at Sonic. "It's okay, we'll get him. And besides, you never told me why you don't like me calling you Dashie." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash face hooves herself. "Oh yeah! You still wanna know?" RD asks. Sonic nods his head. "Yeah, but lets get to the safety of a bigger land mass." Sonic says worriedly, looking at the small platform they're on. About 5 minutes later, all the heroes make it across the lava pit, and they're sitting around Rainbow Dash. "Go on, tell us." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash rubs the back of her head. "The reason I don't like somepony calling me Dashie, is because one of my close friends, Pinkie Pie, calls me it all the time. I enjoy it, sure, but it can get obnoxious sometimes." RD explains.

Rainbow Dash places both of her front hooves to her sides. Suddenly, she feels something touch her right hoof. Rainbow Dash looks at the toucher, and sees it is Sonic's hand. "You could've told us sooner." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash blushes a bit and laughs nervously. "Yeah, heh,heh, I should've told you sooner." RD says nervously. Sonic stops touching Rainbow Dash's hoof, and stretches his arms. "Anyway, lets get some shuteye." Sonic tells the others. "Okay." RD says. The heroes lie down, and Rainbow Dash hugs Sonic again. This time, Sonic notices, but he ignores it. "Why is she hugging me? Might be because I saved her from that Buzz Bomber." Sonic thinks. (Sonic saved Dash back in the second chapter, if you didn't read it.) But what Sonic doesn't know, the truth will be revealed to him soon.


	12. Mystic Cave zone

The next morning, Sonic wakes up to the sun shinning directly in his face. "Argh, why?" Sonic thinks. Sonic puts his hand in front of his face, and looks around, he discovers, somehow, they've landed in some sort of cave. "WAKE UP GUYS!" Sonic yells. No one even moves, so Sonic does another idea. "I MADE BREAKFAST!" Sonic yells. At this, Tails and Rainbow Dash wake up, excited. "Really!?" RD exclaims excitedly. Sonic shakes his head. "Nope, just needed you guys awake. Now, how do we wake sleeping Twilight here?" Sonic asks, pointing at Twilight. "I got this." RD tells the group. Rainow Dash flies out of the cave, and comes back, shoving a cloud above Twilight. "You might wanna stand back, Sonic." RD warns. Sonic and Tails step back a few feet, and Rainbow Dash starts to jump up and down on the cloud. The cloud starts to produce rain, which falls on Twilight, waking her up in the process. Twilight looks upward, and sees the raincloud. "Rainbow Dash? Seriously, a prank, now?" Twilight asks annoyed.

Rainbow Dash looks off the edge of the cloud, and sees Twilight, who's soaked from the rain. "I had to wake you up somehow." RD admits. Rainbow Dash gets off the cloud, and lands next to Twilight, who is looking around. "How did we end up in this cave?" Twilight asks. The others just shrug. "I don't know. All I remember is that we fell asleep last night, and when I woke up, we were here." Sonic explains. Tails and Twilight think for a moment, then come up with an idea. "It could've been Robotnik." Tails answers. Sonic slams his fist against his open hand. "Of course! He did retreat to the underground after all." Sonic tells them. Rainbow Dash looks around. "That's nice and all, but how are we gonna find him?" RD asks, obviously annoyed. Sonic looks deeper into the cave, and sees a string of lanterns leading inside it. "I think we need to follow the lanterns." Sonic tells them. Before any of them can answer back to Sonic, Sonic runs off deeper into the cave. "There he goes again. Typical Sonic." Tails says smiling a bit. Tails looks toward Twilight, and sees Rainbow Dash has disappeared. "Ummmm... Where did Rainbow Dash go?" Tails asks. Twilight looks beside herself, and notices Rainbow Dash is gone.

"She might be with Sonic. Lets hurry along." Twilight tells Tails. Tails nods his head, and the two brainiacs start running toward where Sonic went. Meanwhile, Sonic is now just patiently walking, to make sure the others can catch up to him. "Man, not eve. rainbow Dash can catch up." Sonic thinks. Then suddenly, Sonic gets tackled down by something. That something is Rainbow Dash. The two speedsters ram into a wall, and collapse to the ground, injured a lot. "OW! WHAT THE HECK RAINBOW!" Sonic yells, getting off the ground. "Oops, to fast..." RD says, chuckling nervously. Rainbow Dash gets off the ground, and finds a trail of power rings. "Yo! Sonic! Look what I found!" RD exclaims. Sonic looks toward Rainbow Dash, and sees the trail of rings. "Phew!" Sonic gasps. Sonic runs over toward the rings, and grabs some of them, leaving the rest for Rainbow Dash. "Thanks for rings." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash smiles at Sonic. "No prob, spikes." RD says, still smiling. Sonic looks back at where the two speedsters just came from. "We better wait for the others." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash nods her head, and the two sit on the ground, waiting for Tails and Twilight.


	13. A new form and Egg Drill mk 2

For this chapter, we actually begin with the two brainiacs, Tails and Twilight. They are talking with each other. "So, did you notice Rainbow's blushing?" Tails asks. "What? Why?" Twilight asks. Tails almost froze up, remembering that he had to keep the crush thing a secret. "No reason." Tails said after a few seconds. Twilight starts to look at Tails, suspicious of him lying to her. "Are you lying?" Twilight asks. Sweat starts to go down Tails' forehead. "What? No.. No! I ain't lying!" Tails stammers. Twilight backs away from Tails a few inches, her horn ready to use her magic. "I can read your mind ya know, so tell me why you asked that question." Twilight warns. "Alright, the reason I asked that, (goes near Twilight's ear.) because Rainbow Dash has a crush on Sonic." Tails whispers. At hearing this, Twilight nearly laughs hysterically. "WHAT! That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. And your almost as smart as me!" Twilight exclaims. Tails stomps his foot on the ground. "IT'S TRUE!" Tails yells. Twilight just rolls her eyes. "Alright fox boy. I'll read Rainbow Dash's mind tonight when she goes to sleep, so I know you ain't lying." Twilight tells Tails. "Okay." Tails says, nodding his head. Twilight turns around, and speaks again. "Also, I know you have a crush on one of us. I don't know who though." Twilight says, smiling a bit. "Hey! You read my mind!" Tails yells as the two continue through the cave.

Back with Sonic and Rainbow Dash, they're waiting for Tails and Twilight, when they hear a noise. "What's that?" Sonic whispers. Sonic looks above himself, and sees rocks, and stalagmites (sharp pointy rocks.) falling towards them. Sonic looks at Rainbow Dash, who is unaware of the falling debris, so he tackles her just as a rock hit her head. The rock knocks Rainbow Dash out. "Rainbow? You okay?" Sonic asks through the noise. Suddenly, from the roof of the cave, a drill machine comes out of the roof, near Sonic. It's pilot, Robotnik. "Looks like I knocked out one fool, time to be destroyed!" Robotnik exclaims. Robotnik's points one of the two drill bits, that are on the machine, at Rainbow Dash. "Say goodnight, pony!" Robotnik exclaims. Before Robotnik can press the button, something happens with Sonic. His eyes disappear, leaving only white in them, Sonic's hair goes up like it would be in his super form, and his body, except his gloves, turn almost black. "Sonic?" Robotnik thinks. Suddenly, Sonic disappears, and when he reappears, Sonic kicks off the drill bit pointed at Rainbow Dash, with no trouble. "GAH! HIS POWER LEVEL IS OFF THE SCALE! I HAVE TO RETREAT!" Robotnik yells. Before Robotnik can turn his Egg Mobile and leave, Sonic appears in front of it. "Uh oh..." Robotnik gasps. "Looks like you have to go back to the drawing board!" Sonic exclaims. (The line Sonic said is a reference to a TV show.) Sonic then finally kicks the Egg Mobile, sending it flying out of the cave.

Sonic then turns his attention to Dash. Sonic deactivates the new form, and goes near her. "Rainbow Dash? Are you okay?" Sonic asks. Rainbow Dash's head moves for a second, and she mutters out something. "Five more minutes..." RD mutters. Sonic smiles at her. "Yep, she is okay." Sonic whispers. Then about two minutes later, Tails and Twilight arrive. "Are you guys okay?!" Tails asks worriedly. "We're fine. Rainbow Dash just got knocked out by one of Robuttnik's stupid machines." Sonic says. Then Sonic goes near Tails' ear. "I may have unlocked the negative properties of the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic whispers. Tails nods his head, the two look toward the ponies. "Is she okay?" Sonic asks. Twilight nods her head. "Yeah, just a head injury. That's it." Twilight explains. Sonic gives his signature thumbs up. "Nice!" Sonic exclaims. But what they don't know, is Twilight read Rainbow Dash's mind, and found out what Tails said was true. "Well, we better get some shuteye." Sonic says. Tails and Twilight nod their heads in approval. Then, the three go lie down and sleep.


	14. Another crush?

The next morning, the group wakes up. This time, nothing weird happens. "Heh, normal wake up. Weird." Sonic says. Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic. "There's nothing weird about waking up normally Sonic." RD tells Sonic. Sonic nods his head. "I guess you're right." Sonic says. Sonic goes over to Tails, who's inspecting the five Chaos Emeralds they currently have. "What are ya doing buddy?" Sonic asks. Tails looks up at Sonic. "Just inspecting the emeralds. They might've caused your new form." Tails explains. Sonic puts his hands at his hips. "Why thank you, Captain Obvious." Sonic says sarcastically. Sonic grabs the green Chaos Emerald from Tails. "Hey!" Tails exclaims. "I am keeping one with me. Don't worry, the same thing might not happen." Sonic reassures Tails. But at the back of Sonic's mind, he can feel a new power coming. One he might not be able to control. Sonic looks back at the ponies. "We better head out." Sonic tells them. "Right." Twilight says, nodding her head. The group gets up, and Tails grabs the Chaos Emeralds, and puts them in Rainbow Dash's mane. After about an hour, the group makes it out of the cave, and into some sort of mining facility. All around them is oil.

"Who needs this much oil?" Tails asks. "An evil scientist preparing for world domination, that's who." Sonic explains. Tails goes near Sonic, while Twilight and Rainbow Dash walk with each other. "So, I heard you like the hedgehog." Twilight tells Rainbow Dash. "What!? Who told you!?" RD exclaims. Twilight points at Tails. "I would've read his mind anyway if he hadn't told me." Twilight admits. Rainbow Dash face hooves herself. "Promise me you won't tell Sonic." RD pleads. "My lips are sealed." Twilight tells Rainbow Dash. The two girls look at Sonic and Tails, Rainbow Dash staring at Sonic, and Twilight staring at Tails. "You have a crush on Tails, don't you?" RD asks after noticing Twilight's staring. Twilight rubs the back of head in nervousness. "Yep. But I don't know if he likes me, or you." Twilight admits. Rainbow Dash just scoffs at Twilight. "It's pretty obvious he likes you Twily. That fox would never reach my speed." RD tells Twilight. "We'll just have to find out." Twilight says. Rainbow Dash nods her head, and they head toward Sonic and Tails.

"So, we just charge through here willy nilly like usual, or do we have a plan?" Tails asks. Sonic shakes his head. "We're doin the usual Tails. Don't worry, it'll be fun for once." Sonic tells Tails. "Well I hope your right hedgehog." Twilight says, appearing next to the boys. Sonic touches his nose. "I don't need to be right, I just wanna have fun." Sonic admits. "You are so much like Rainbow Dash." Twilight admits. "Who's so much like me?" RD asks, popping up next to Twilight. Twilight points at Sonic, who's ready to run through the Oil Ocean zone. "I know." RD says to Twilight. Rainbow Dash goes up to Sonic. "Hey, you wanna race, blue boy?" RD asks cockily. "Sure! First one to the edge of the Oil Ocean is the winner!" Sonic exclaims. Rainbow Dash spreads out her wings, while Sonic is ready to run. "3...2...1... GO!" Sonic yells. Then the two speed off into Oil Ocean zone, totally forgetting about Tails and Twilight. "I'll just teleport us." Twilight says. Then, Twilight's horn starts to glow a purple aura, which finally makes a white light, that teleports Tails and Twilight to edge of Oil Ocean zone.


	15. Oil Ocean Bossfight

After about half an hour, Sonic and Rainbow Dash finally make it to the edge of Oil Ocean zone. They make it at the same exact time. "Man, you are good Sonic." RD complements. Sonic looks at Rainbow Dash. Why thank you, pony." Sonic says, smiling. Sonic looks ahead of himself, and sees Tails and Twilight. "How did you two get here?" Sonic asks. Tails smiles a bit. "Twilight used her teleport spell, and we got here LOOOOOONG before you two did." Tails says. "Guess you ain't the fastest anymore." Twilight tells the two speedsters. Sonic crosses his arms, and Rainbow Dash kicks the ground. "It may not be in magic, but in speed, no one can match us." Sonic says smiling at the two brainiacs. Sonic continues to smile, when suddenly, the ground starts to shake, and the platform the heroes are on seperates into two. "Woah! What's happening!" Sonic yells. The heroes look into the oil ocean, and see slowly rising up, an submarine. Inside the sub is, Robotnik. "Another sub? Didn't you learn the last sub fight?" RD asks cockily. Robotnik laughs at the heroes. "Why, yes I did, that's why I made some advancements." Robotnik says smiling. The submarine sinks back down into the oil, and suddenly, a claw jumps out of the oil and tries to strike Sonic.

Sonic jumps out of the way, and hits the back of the claw, smashing it to the platform. "Hmph, that all you got Eggy?" Sonic asks cockily. That's when, a laser beam pops out of the oil, and tries to shoot rapidly at the heroes. At seeing this, the two ponies jumped in front of Sonic and Tails, and protected them from the laser beams coming from the gun. They get blasted, and flung back a few feet. The two of them collapse to the ground, intensely hurt from the laser beam. "Looks like those two are gone. Now to finish you, Sonic!" Robotnik exclaims from inside the oil ocean. Robotnik rises his submarine from the oil, and sees that Sonic and Tails have disappeared. "WHAT! Where'd they go!" Robotnik yells. That's when, Sonic's voice comes from behind the sub. "See ya later, Robuttnik!" Sonic exclaims. Suddenly, Sonic and Tails reappear in front of the sub, and Sonic kicks the submarine out of the oil. Then to finish it off, Tails flies up to the sub, and kicks it into a nearby warehouse. "That ends that" Sonic says, smiling. Then the heroes head to the other two, whom are still weakened from the laser.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks, crouching next to the girls. Rainbow Dash slowly looks up at Sonic. "Y-yea. Just a little weak from the laser beam, that's all." RD says weakly. "Tails,check them." Sonic tells Tails. Tails nods his head, and then goes near Rainbow Dash and Twilight with a scanner machine. Tails scans the anatomy of the ponies, and sees nothing wrong with them. "They're fine Sonic. Anyway, we have to hurry, or Robotnik is gonna launch the Death Egg." Tails says to Sonic. Sonic nods to Tails, then he helps Rainbow Dash up. Twilight doesn't really need help, because she uses her magic to heal herself. "Okay, now to finish Robotnik." RD says smiling. Then the heroes heroes charge to the warehouse, which we all know as the annoying level, Metropolis Zone.

* * *

**My first chapter doing this at school through my schools computer lab. Anyway, see ya'll at Metropolis Zone!**


	16. Metropolis Zone

After about a minute, the heroes make to the entrance of Metropolis Zone. "Woah, this place is huge on the inside." RD says amazed at the machinery. "Well, Robotnik does make dumbass machines, so this is new to me." Tails says. "Not to me." Sonic admits. The others just look at Sonic, who just shrugs. "It ain't new to me." Sonic says again. Before anyone or any pony can say anything else, Sonic enters the Metropolis Zone traps and stuff. (Yeah, I couldn't really say things for here.) Tails looks at Rainbow Dash, who is still looking around at the machines. "Um... Dash, I need to tell you something..." Tails says nervously. Rainbow Dash looks at Tails. "What?" RD asks. Tails rubs the back of his head. "Wellllllll... Twilight knows about your crush on Sonic..." Tails admits. Rainbow Dash goes toward Tails, and she is NOT happy. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TELLING THE CRUSH!" RD yells, her hoof near Tails' throat. That is when, Twilight intervenes. "Rainbow Dash! Calm down! I read Tails' mind, he didn't tell me!" Twilight exclaims. Rainbow Dash lets her hoof go away from Tails, then she turns her attention to Twilight.

"YOU READ HIS MIND! WHAT THE BUCK TWI!" RD yells. Twilight smiles nervously, and a squeak comes from the smile. "Oops..." Twilight says. Rainbow Dash face hooves herself. "Oh well, as long as Sonic doesn't find out. Anyway, lets catch up to the hedgehog." RD says, annoyed. Rainbow Dash uses her wings, and takes off to find Sonic, while Tails and Twilight barely keep up with her with their regular speed. Meanwhile, Sonic is running through Metropolis Zone, until he comes to a gap, filled with deadly lava. "Robotnik... Lava, again...?" Sonic thinks, sighing a bit. Sonic sits down, knowing he'll need Tails' or Rainbow Dash's help to cross the lava. While he sits down, he thinks why Rainbow Dash hugged him back in Hill Top Zone. "Could she like me? How? And why?" Sonic thinks. Sonic looks back from where he came from, and sees coming, the others. Sonic stands up, and waves his left hand. "HEY GUYS! OVER HERE!" Sonic yells. The others notice Sonic, and go over to him. "Thank goodness you got here guys. Tails, Rainbow Dash, can one of you carry me across this lava pit?" Sonic asks, pointing at the lava. Before Tails can answer, Rainbow Dash quickly gives an answer. "I'll do it!" RD exclaims. Everyone starts to stare at Rainbow Dash because of her quick answer. At seeing this, Rainbow Dash says something else. "I mean, I'll do it if it is okay with you Sonic." RD says calmly.

Everyone just shrugs at Rainbow Dash, and Sonic gets on her back. "Hold on spikes!" RD exclaims, unfolding her wings. "Pfft, I don't need to hold on!" Sonic scoffs. Rainbow Dash just shrugs at Sonic's answer, and she takes off, making it across the lava pit in a matter of seconds. Sonic gets off Rainbow Dash, 100% okay. "Man, you are fast!" Sonic exclaims. Rainbow Dash blushes a bit. "Thanks for the coplememt spikes." RD says, blushing still. Sonic notices this, and points at Rainbow Dash's right cheek. "Hey, why are you blushing?" Sonic asks. Rainbow Dash notices her own blushing, and quickly stops. "Oh, no reason Sonic." RD says, nervously. Sonic just smirks at Rainbow Dash. "Okay, Dashie." Sonic says. Rainbow Dash punches Sonic in the shoulder. "I told you not to call me that." RD says, annoyed a bit. Sonic smiles a bit. "Okay." Sonic says. Sonic looks to his right, and sees Tails and Twilight have made it across the lava pit. "Finally! Lets go!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash exclaim. With that said, the heroes take off for the center of Metropolis Zone.


	17. Metropolis Bossfight

About an hour and a half later, the heroes finally make it across Metropolis Zone. Well, most of it anyway. "This place is HUGE!" RD exclaims. Twilight face hooves herself. "You have said that three times already.." Twilight sighs. Rainbow Dash looks at Twilight. "Well it is true!" RD exclaims. Sonic looks behind himself, and see Rainbow Dash and Twilight yelling at each other. "Argh... SHUT UP!" Sonic yells. The two ponies look at Sonic, embarrassed and annoyed. "Oops." They both say. Sonic just face palms himself, and then continues to walk through Metropolis Zone. He goes next to Tails to talk with Tails secretly. "Dude, I think Rainbow Dash likes me." Sonic whispers to Tails. "Why would you think that?" Tails whispers, trying to be as calm as possible. "Well, she does blush when she talks with me sometimes." Sonic explains. "That doesn't mean she likes you dude. She may be thinking about someone else. Or this case, some pony else." Tails explains. Sonic shrugs at Tails. "I guess y-." Sonic begins. That is when, Sonic is interrupted by an evil laughter coming from above. Sonic looks upward, and see Robotnik in his Egg Mobile.

This one is very different though. It has these orbs spinning around it. "Heh, Robuttnik, this is the best you could come up with?" Sonic asks cockily. "Shut up you annoying hedgehog!" Robotnik exclaims. Sonic jumps up at the Egg Mobile, only to be injured by one of the orbs surrounding it. "OW!" Sonic yells as he goes back on the ground. "Ha,ha,ha,ha! You can't penetrate the these orbs Sonic! Now die!" Robotnik exclaims. Robotnik starts shooting the orbs at the heroes, but they are just caught by Twilight's magic, and redirected back at Robotnik. "GAH!" Robotnik yells as he tries to avoid his own orbs being thrown back at him. Unfortunate for Robotnik though, one of the orbs manages to scrape the side of the Egg Mobile. From that scrape, the Egg Mobile starts to slightly spin out of control, but Robotnik manages to regain control of it. "THAT'S IT!" Robotnik yells. Then Robotnik aims the light piece at the heroes, and a laser comes out of it, and aims for Rainbow Dash. "RAINBOW DASH! LOOK OUT!" Sonic yells. Sonic runs toward Rainbow Dash, and pushes her out of the way of the laser. Unfortunately, Sonic is not fast enough to avoid the laser, so he gets blasted, and thrown back a couple of feet. Robotnik goes over to the fallen Sonic and laughs at him. "Any last words?" Robotnik asks, charging up the laser.

That's when, something happens with Rainbow Dash. The Chaos Emeralds encircle her, and her eyes disappear. "GET... AWAY... FROM HIM!" RD yells. Rainbow Dash gets absorbed by dark energy, and she charges toward Robotnik in anger. Rainbow Dash kicks the Egg Mobile away from Sonic, and she faces Robotnik. The Egg Mobile crashes to the ground, and Robotnik falls out of it. Rainbow Dash goes over to him. "No! I'll turn over a new leaf! I swear!" Robotnik exclaims. "To late." RD smirks. Rainbow Dash punches through Robotnik, and instead of blood, it is robotic parts. "It's a fake?!" Tails exclaims. The fake Robotnik laughs at the heroes. "HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! I had this fake stall you! The Death Egg is already in orbit! You'll never stop me now!" The fake Robotnik exclaims. Rainbow Dash punches in the robot's head, then her eyes return. "Wha? What happened?" RD asks, looking around. Twilight and the others look at Rainbow Dash weirdly. "You don't remember what happened?" Twilight asks. Rainbow Dash shakes her head. "You must've activated your dark form." Sonic explains. Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic. "What's a dark form?" RD asks. "It is basically when you get to angry, the Chaos Emeralds use their negative energy on you." Tails explains. Rainbow Dash starts to hyperventilate. "I COULD'VE KILLED YOU ALL!" RD yells.

Sonic and Tails go over to Rainbow Dash. "Don't worry. I could've defended myself from you." Sonic says, smirking. "Okay. Anyway, how will we get to Robotnik? I can't fly for to long." RD explains. Tails smiles a bit. "We could use Sonic's plane, the Tornado." Tails suggests. Sonic looks at Tails. "Yeah, but how will we get to it? It will take to long to run." Sonic says. Twilight goes over to the others. "I could teleport us." Twilight says. The others look at Twilight. "Okay, do it." Sonic says. Twilight nods her head, and her horn charges up with magic. As soon as is full of magic, Twilight teleports the others to Emerald Hill Zone, and in front of the Tornado.

* * *

**I am not gonna do Sky Chase Zone guys. Sorry, but I wouldn't have anything to type up for that zone. Anyway, next up, SKY BASE ZONE!**


	18. Sky Base and the kiss

After clearing a sky full of robots, the heroes reach Robotnik's Sky Base. "Come on, we're almost there!" Sonic exclaims. That's when, lasers beams start shooting from the Sky Base turrets. "Hold on guys!" Tails exclaims. Tails starts to avoid the lasers, until one hits the plane's engine. "We're going down guys! You and Dash have to finish this without us!" Tails exclaims. "Okay!" RD exclaims. Rainbow Dash grabs Sonic, and flies over to the edge of the Sky Base. Sonic look back, to see Tails and Twilight directing the Tornado to the ground. "Thanks for taking us buddy." Sonic whispers under his breath. Sonic and Rainbow Dash look back at each other. "Lets end this." RD says. Sonic nods his head. "You read my mind, Rainbow Dash." Sonic says. Then, the two speedsters sped through the base, until they came to this giant fan. "A fan? Why?" Sonic thinks. Sonic tries to jump over it, but the fan blows him up a few feet. "WOAH!" Sonic yells as the fan pushes him upwards. Sonic looked downwards, and saw Rainbow Dash just standing right by the fan. "Come on Dash! This is fun!" Sonic exclaims, as he does a backflip in the air.

Rainbow Dash looks up at Sonic, smiling. "Alright. Be ready, spikes." RD says. Sonic just smirks. "You got it, Dashie." Sonic jokes. Rainbow Dash jumps above the fan, and the air causes her to crash directly into Sonic. "GAH!" the two speedsters yell as they fall onto the top of Sky Base Zone. Sonic gets up, and turns to Rainbow Dash, who's chuckling a bit. "You okay?" Sonic asks. Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic. "I am, but me crashing into you like that was just embarrassing!" RD exclaims. Rainbow Dash gets up, when Sonic asks the weirdest question. "Do you like me?" Sonic asks, remembering the times Rainbow Dash blushed at him. At hearing this, Rainbow Dash's heart nearly stops. "No! N-no! Don't be crazy!" RD stammers. Sonic just crosses his arms. "Then why do you blush every time my name is mentioned, or you look at me?" Sonic asks. Before Sonic can get a clear answer, a Clucker Turret pops up behind him, and tries to shoot at Sonic. "SONIC! LOOK OUT!" RD yells, noticing the turret. Rainbow Dash pushes Sonic, and they both fall to the ground. As the two hit the ground, Rainbow Dash accidentally... Kisses Sonic... (Ya know how those accidental kisses go in movies? Well this is one of those moments.)

Rainbow Dash and Sonic both get up, blushing. "Did we?" Sonic asks. "Yep..." RD says, embarrassed. Sonic shakes his body off, and destroys the Clucker Turret. "We never speak of this again." Sonic says, crushing the Clucker's head. Rainbow Dash nods her head, and the two speedsters run/fly along the top of the Sky Base. After about ten minutes, they reach some sort of button on the base. "Push it?" Sonic asks. "Push it." RD responds. Sonic jumps on the button, causing a trap door to open below the two speedsters feet, and they fall inside the Sky Base. "OOF!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash yell as they collide with the ground. They stand up, and look around. The two of them are trapped by two electric barriers. "Darn it. The button was a trap." Sonic whispers. That's when, the trap door closes above them, revealing some sort of glass dome. The dome opens up, releasing floating platforms, with spikes on the side of them. The glass dome closes, and a light starts to flash. When the light stops flashing, a laser shoots just inches away from Sonic. "Robuttnik... He forgot I had "that" ability." Sonic says cockily. Sonic jumps up, and uses his homing attack ability, and cracks the glass dome a bit. "That's some strong glass." Sonic admits, landing back on the ground. Rainbow Dash just smirks. "Well, can it survive my hoof punches?" RD asks cockily. Rainbow Dash flies up toward the laser, only to ram into one of the platforms. "Ow!" RD yells. Rainbow Dash collides with the platform, and it is sent straight into the laser, destroying it in the process.

"Good job Rainbow Dash!" Sonic exclaims, giving Rainbow Dash a thumbs up. Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic, rubbing her head. "Thanks..." RD says weakly. That's when, the electric barrier near Sonic deactivates, revealing Robotnik, who is escaping down a hatch. "Oh no you don't!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic grabs Rainbow Dash front right hoof, and jumps down the hatch Robotnik went down. The two of them land next to a spaceship, which Robotnik is taking off in. "Grab on the ship!" Sonic exclaims, grabbing a part of the spaceship. Rainbow Dash does the same, as the ship takes off. The ship takes off, and after a couple of minutes, it reaches the spaceship hanger of the Death Egg. Robotnik gets out of his ship and heads inside the Death Egg. That's when, Sonic and Rainbow Dash let go of the ship, and chase Robotnik inside the Death Egg.

* * *

**The final fight is next! See ya then folks!**


	19. Death Egg Zone

After losing trace of Robotnik, the heroes have made it to a room somewhere near the other side of the Death Egg. "Robotnik! Where are you!" Sonic calls out. Rainbow Dash looks around. "Oh man, he might've escaped..." RD says sadly. That's when, Robotnik's voice comes out of nowhere. "On the contrary, pegasus, I am still here." Robotnik says evilly. That's when, a silver robot that looks like Sonic, appears in front of the two heroes, and a window opens up, to the right of the heroes, revealing Robotnik. "I like you to meet my newest creation, Silver Sonic!" Robotnik exclaims. After introducing Silver Sonic, the robot does the spin dash at the heroes, which is easily jumped over. The robot gets out of the ball form, and prepares to dash into the two speedsters, when Sonic jumps at it, and kicks it in the face. The kick causes the robot to spark a bit, but it has not gone down. "Man, this things tough!" Sonic exclaims, jumping back toward Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash just smirks, then she bucks the robot in the chest, revealing the purple Chaos Emerald inside Silver Sonic. "A Chaos Emerald!" Sonic exclaims. "NO! KILL THEM SILVER SONIC!" Robotnik yells.

Silver Sonic jumps above the heroes, and shoots spikes above and below itself, before landing on the other side of Sonic and Rainbow Dash. One of the spikes scrapes Sonic's shoulder, while another manages to pierce one of Rainbow Dash's wings. "ARGH!" RD yells in pain, as the spike goes straight through the wing. "RAINBOW!" Sonic yells as Rainbow Dash falls on the ground, injured badly. Sonic then notices Silver Sonic, who is about to ram into Rainbow Dash. Then quickly, without thinking, Sonic homing attacks the robot, causing the robot to smash into a nearby wall and explode. The destroyed robot drops the Chaos Emerald, and Sonic goes over and picks it up. Sonic then goes over to Rainbow Dash, and using the six Chaos Emeralds he has, heals up the wound enough so Rainbow Dash can't feel the pain. Unfortunately though, Rainbow Dash won't be able to fly for a while. "Thanks Sonic..." RD says weakly. Then from behind the two speedsters, a door opens up, revealing Robotnik, who is running for his life with the red Chaos Emerald. "OH NO YOU DON'T EGGHEAD! GET BACK HERE!" Sonic yells. Sonic then picks up Rainbow Dash, and runs after Robotnik. After about three seconds of running, Sonic and Rainbow Dash corner Robotnik at the edge of the Death Egg. Then, a trap door appears in front of Robotnik, and he jumps in it.

Before Sonic can follow Robotnik in the trap door, a robot rises from it. The robot looks like Robotnik. Rainbow Dash sees the robot, and snickers a bit. "Maybe we should call you Eggman instead!" RD scoffs. Robotnik slams his control panel inside the robot. "SHUT UP, YOU ANNOYING PEGASUS!" Robotnik yells. Robotnik then powers up the robot, using the power of the last Chaos Emerald. Suddenly, one of the robots arms shoots at Rainbow Dash, and grabs her. The arm reattaches back on the robot, and slowly it starts to close more and more. "I know something you do, Rainbow Dash. Tell Sonic what you feel about him, or I crush you!" Robotnik threatens. Rainbow Dash just spits some blood on the floor, since her mouth was bleeding. "I'D RATHER DIE!" RD yells. Robotnik then smiles evilly. "That can be arranged." Robotnik says evilly. Then, the robots hand starts to slowly crush Rainbow Dash.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	20. Good-bye

**Looks like we are at the end folks! I thank solid poison for giving me the inspiration for this fan fiction. Go read the dude's Sonic 3 and Knuckles/w Rainbow Dash, it is pretty awesome! Anyway, next up, my own version of Sonic 3 and Knuckles/w Rainbow Dash! Until then folks, toodles!**

* * *

How could it come to this? Rainbow Dash was slowly being crushed, and it is because of a little secret! "RAINBOW DASH! TELL ME! I DON'T CARE!" Sonic yells from below the robot. At hearing this, Rainbow Dash gasps a bit. "Re-really?" RD asks with what's left of her breaths. Sonic clenches his fist. "AS LONG AS YOUR SAFE, THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!" Sonic yells. At hearing this, Rainbow Dash takes a deep breath as much as she can manage, since the robot was close to crushing her ribs. Then, she told Sonic the secret. "Sonic the Hedgehog... I... Love you..." RD says sadly and weakly. Sonic just smirks a bit. "Well, why didn't you say earlier? I kinda loved you to, since you crashed into me back in Emerald Hill..." Sonic admits, rubbing the back of his head. At hearing this, Robotnik laughs evilly. "That's all we needed to hear." Robotnik says, smiling evilly. Suddenly, the robotic arm spins, and it throws Rainbow Dash against a nearby wall. Rainbow Dash slams into it, and collapses to the ground, unconscious. "NO!" Sonic yells. Sonic runs over to the unconscious Rainbow Dash, and crouches near her. Then the Death Egg Robot follows Sonic, and corners the two speedsters against the wall. The robot aims both its arms at Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "Any last words?" Robotnik asks evilly.

That's when, Sonic turns around at Robotnik's robot, his eyes completely red. "The servers are the seven Chaos." Sonic begins. Suddenly, the 7 Chaos Emeralds, (yea, even the one that's inside the robot.) start to circle around the two speedsters. "Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart." Sonic continues. Then, the Chaos Emeralds start to rapidly spin around the heroes, and a bright light starts to consume them. "THE CONTROLLER IS THE ONE THAT UNIFIES THE CHAOS!" Sonic finishes, yelling for some odd reason. The Chaos Emeralds disappear, and the bright light completely consumes Sonic and Rainbow Dash. When the light disappears, the two of them have transformed. Rainbow Dash is no longer injured, her coat (fur) is completely white, and her rainbow colored mane is floating. Sonic is now gold colored, and his eyes are red. Rainbow Dash looks at herself. "Wha-what happened?" RD asks. Sonic smirks at Rainbow Dash, and looks at her. "You activated your super form, that's what happened." Sonic explains. Then, the two heroes face Robotnik's robot. "You little brats! You'll never beat me!" Robotnik exclaims. The robot fires both of its arms, which is easily avoided. "That all you got?" RD asks cockily. Robotnik growls at the heroes. Then he presses a button in the robot, which release bombs that land in front of the heroes.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash, using quick thinking, start to kick the bombs back at the robot, causing massive damage to it. The Death Egg Robot starts to slow down, but not before it can land off on arm launch. The launch hits Sonic, and the arm just goes back, without grabbing Sonic. Sonic brushes off the hit, like it was nothing. Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic, in amazement that he wasn't hurt. "You ready to finish this?" Sonic asks, floating in the air. Rainbow Dash nods her head, and goes next to Sonic. The two charge up energy, then rush at full speed toward the robot. "DOUBLE RAINBOOM BOOST!" The two of them yell as they go straight through the robot. The Death Egg Robot falls to the ground, defeated. Robotnik rises from the rubble, a remote in his hand. "You may have beat me, but you'll never escape alive!" Robotnik exclaims. Robotnik presses a red button on the remote, and an alarm goes off. "Death Egg self-destruct activated. Explosion in 30 seconds." A computer voice says from above the heroes. Robotnik then presses another button, which causes him, and the Egg Mobile to teleport to the Death Egg's predicted crash site. "We gotta go." Sonic says quite quickly. The two of them find the exit of the Death Egg, and jump off of it, just as the Death Egg is exploding.

Using their flying abilities, the heroes find a way back to Emerald Hill Zone, and back to Twilight and Tails. The two brainiacs seem saddened by something. "What's wrong guys?" Sonic asks, while the two speedsters deactivate their super forms. Twilight rubs the back of her head. "Well... How can I put this gently... Princess Celestia wants me to wipe our memories of this place..." Twilight says sadly. At hearing this, Rainbow Dash's eyes widen. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO FORGET THIS PLACE TWILY! I LOVE IT! I LOVE SONIC!" RD yells as tears form in her eyes. "I know Rainbow, I don't want to do it either, but the princess said I have to, or she would do it personally..." Twilight says sadly. Rainbow Dash slowly faces Sonic. "Guess this is good-bye, huh?" RD asks after calming down. Sonic does a little finger wave. "Something tells me our paths will cross again." Sonic says smiling. At hearing this, Rainbow Dash smiles at Sonic. "I hope it does, this was fun." RD says. Then Tails faces Twilight, and whispers in her ear. "Don't you think you should only get rid of Sonic's and Rainbow Dash's memories? What if one of them remembers something, and we don't know what to do?" Tails asks. Twilight whispers in Tails' ear. "Yeah, I was kinda thinking the same thing." Twilight whispers. Twilight then faces the two speedsters. "You ready?" Twilight asks. Sonic and Rainbow Dash nod their heads, and Twilight fires a magic blast at the heroes knocking them out, and slowly taking their memories of Twilight and Rainbow Dash, and visa versa for Rainbow Dash. Twilight picks up Rainbow Dash using her magic, and walks away from Tails. "Good-bye, Tails the fox." Twilight says, starting to activate an teleportation spell. "You to, Twilight Sparkle." Tails says. Twilight then uses the teleportation spell, and goes back home to Equestria.

Then about five minutes later, Sonic wakes up, and gets off the ground. "Ugh, what happened?" Sonic asks, holding his hand to his head. Tails heads over to Sonic. "You defeated Robotnik, then you fainted in mid-flight while coming here. I was lucky enough to see you Sonic." Tails says. Sonic then looks up at the sky, and sees the Death Egg crash landing at an island to the west. "Well the Death Egg isn't destroyed... Lets finish what we started!" Sonic exclaims. Tails smiles at Sonic, and they both head toward the Tornado. The two of them board the bi-plane, Sonic on the wing, and Tails at the pilots seat, and they take off toward the Death Egg's crash site.

THE END


End file.
